jinchurikiwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaito Mitarai
Kaito Mitarai is one of the missing Jinchuriki and part of the Daichiran. He is young and inexperienced, however, he is loyal and very strong. Kaito came from the Hidden Cloud Village and joined Ryuu when he was 15 years old. Ever since he has been by Ryuu's side. History Before Kaito was even born, it was decided that he would be Matatabi's new host, as the previous one had died just days before his birth. The Hidden Cloud managed to detain the two-tailed beast for the few days leading up to his birth, but barely, because they weren't able to pick an older host for the beast before the host died so unexpectedly. The Matatabi managed to get loose, and killed Kaito's older brother. Matatabi wasn't very happy, but the seal was strong enough to keep the beast inside the newborn baby. Kaito was taken away from his family as soon as he wasn't dependant on them, and was raised by the Raikage's family. They didn't seem to pay that much attention to him. Kaito didn't even know that he even had a family that was living in the village, for the longest time. He thought that he had no family and that his only purpose was to protect the Raikage. Even though Kaito was young, he nearly was chosen to escort the Raikage to the Land of Iron, in the end it was decided that those there may try to steal the Matatabi away from him. Luckily the 7 year old didn't go, or perhaps Ronin Yamamoto would've killed him. When Kaito was 10 years old, he insisted on going to the Island Turtle, where he trained for two years to control Matatabi. He nearly lost control once, but he eventually neared perfection of the training. The last step was to befriend Matatabi, which he did during his time in the village. When Kaito was 13 years old, he finally managed to convince the two tail to tell him its name, Matatabi. Kaito had been wondering for awhile, thinking that if someone like him who was hated by everyone in the village could have a name, the tailed beast could as well. During that same year, Kaito managed to escape the confines of being within a few feet of the Raikage, and went into the village. Everyone seemed to hate him, but he tried his best to make them like him. He wanted to know these people, as he was the body guard of the Lord Raikage. He didn't understand. Kaito found that he looked much different than the other people in the village, having a lighter skin color. He began to think that no one was like him, when he found a very old couple, who looked much like him. The couple seemed happy to see him, and they began explaining how they were his family. Kaito didn't care that they hadn't been able to see him over the years, and became extremely happy. When Kaito returned to the Raikage's side, he was in big trouble, getting a few lashes for not doing as he was supposed to do. For about a year and a half longer, he seemed to have a little more freedom. Kaito visited his parents, and went on several missions like a ninja. He had been trained for combat, as he was the Lord Raikage's bodyguard and had to be strong. Matatabi seemed to tolerate him, and preferred Kaito over any of the other host it had ever had before. However, when Kaito was 15, his parents were killed. He soon uncovered the fact that there were three jounin, who were hired by the then deceased previous Raikage, who killed his parents in order to 'get him back under control' and to make him not want to be as independant as before. The newly appointed Raikage, Z, did not know of this, and when Kaito brought it to him, Z was angry at those who carried out the deed. Kaito never saw this side of Z, because Kaito soon was approached by a young man, Ryuu Sasaki, who offered to work for a world where all of the Jinchuriki would be accepted. Kaito, angry at the Raikage because he thought the Raikage knew of the order to kill his parents, accepted, killing those who killed his parents just before he left. He has been in the Daichiran with Ryuu ever since then, and has grown extremely loyal to the Daichiran in the two years he has been in the group. He respects Ryuu, and hopes to completely Ryuu's vision of the future. Physical Appearance Kaito has bright blonde hair, which he usually is quite messy and has some of his hair sticking up, and he can't seem to keep it down, no matter how hard he tries. He has bright green eyes, which are usually noted by others to change with what he wears, which is where the occasional nickname of Chameleon Eyes comes from. He isn't very tall, but he's not done growing just yet, and he hopes to be taller than any of the others. Kaito wears the Mitarai clan clothes, which are a dark blue and black, with a scarf he wears around his neck. He doesn't normally wear the scarf, especially when he's on a mission, but when at the Daichiran Base, he wears it because it symbolizes his family. He recieved several pairs of the exact same outfit when he found his parents, and never has worn anything since then. When he goes into battle, he wears a special outfit, which has the stains of his parents' blood on it, which had gotten on it, when he found his parents dead. Personality Kaito is a very optimistic person, who, even with the mistreatment he faced in the Hidden Cloud Village, he has remained positive and very active. Kaito believes that anything can happen, and he wants to make a world where the Jinchuriki aren't mistreated. He views the Daichiran just that group that will make that happen. It is no secret that he's against hurting innocent peeple. Kaito is extremely loud, and not the brightest bulb in the box. He'll jump in on situations before thinking it through, as he thinks that everything needs to happen quickly and the longer one waits, the harder it will be to complete the job. He will listen to reason, but he is pretty slow with understanding some things. However, if there is someone who he cares about and they are in trouble, he will snap into action, and go to help them as fast as he can. He will be serious when he needs to be, even though otherwise he's an extremely naive, and active young man. He isn't afraid of embarassing himself, and he is extremely confident, but not overconfident. Kaito is not observant at all, but has good aim. He constantly underestimates himself, and overestimates his opponent. He tries his hardest against every opponent. Kaito is extremely loyal, and will do as much as possible to protect those that he has grown to care about. Abilties Kaito is naturally one of the wind change in chakra nature users, but through the intensive training he was given in order to protect the Raikage, he also can use Earth and Lightning change in Chakra Natures. In fact, before he left, he was part of a combo named the XYZ Absolute Offense, with Z and someone he always knew as Y. This offense was fairly effective. Kaito trapped the enemies with his Earth in an in escapable prison, Y would fill the prison with water, and Z would finish them off with his lightning, shocking the enemy to death with his black lightning. When Kaito left, the offense fell apart, and Kaito knows not if they even tried to create a new combination with Y. Kaito has continued his training under Ryuu and has made his Shinu Tsuchitama Jutsu (literally Death Earth Prison) beyond the combination attack, now able to cruch those caught inside his prison. Kaito hasn't ever used it in combat, and therefore doesn't know how dangerous it might be. It takes about a second to do before killing his opponent, but it can be dodged and if he doesn't have enough chakra he cannot crush those inside the prison. The Shinu Tsuchitama takes nearly all of Kaito's chakra and leaves him open afterwards, clouding his vision from the rapid loss of chakra. He's tried to increase his chakra amount, but as he does, the jutsu takes more chakra to activate. Relationships Daichiran Ryuu Sasaki Ryuu doesn't seem to show very much interest in Kaito, stemming from Ryuu's normal behavior of not showing that he cares about someone. Kaito trusts Ryuu like a brother of his own, and wants to make Ryuu seem proud of him. Kaito understands that Ryuu does not show his feelings as Kaito is used to otherwise. Kaito trains to make Ryuu proud of him, and therefore will do anything to make Ryuu appreciate him, not knowing that Ryuu already appreciates him. Kaito would give his life for Ryuu. Ryuu does care for Kaito as a friend, considering him a friend, as he does all of the other Jinchuriki, and thinks that Kaito is a capable fighter who is very fun to be around. Ryuu never shows this however, and isn't really conscious of the fact that he thinks of Kaito as a great person and fun to be around. In fact, Ryuu is always getting onto Kaito when Kaito acts crazy, loud, or silly in general. Hidden Cloud Village Endou Kiira Kaito has met this young woman several times. The daughter of one of the most powerful clans in the Hidden Cloud Village, she had been in a lot of trouble in the past, and some of it, Kaito has saved her from. Given her insistance that she could take care of herself, Kaito claims he hates her with a burning passion, when really, he does like her deep down. Proof of this is in the fact he has volunteered when a mission to help Endou has arose, usually getting it, pretending that he hated those missions around Endou. Z has found out about this, and has requested Endou to aid in finding Kaito. Kaito resents this, and doesn't believe that she understands what he is doing, and therefore will not let her get in his way. While he does like her as a friend, he won't hesitate to go against her if it means to progress Ryuu's goal. Behind the Scenes *Kaito means 'soaring ocean', while Mitarai does not have a concrete meaning. This relates to Kaito in the fact that he a free spirited and outgoing. *Kaito has an addiction to chocolate, which is a very much humorous quirk used for a break in tension at some points. *Kaito is played by Emil Castagnier from Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Category:Daichiran Category:Jinchuriki Category:Characters Category:Mitarai Clan Category:Hidden Cloud Ninja